Brownbeard (Coliseum)
| Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = | Beli2 = | Title2 = | Quest3 = | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = | Beli3 = | Title3 = | Quest4 = | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = | Beli4 = | Title4 = | Quest5 = | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = | Beli5 = | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Brownbeard Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Coming soon. Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Dorry {{Recommended Walkthrough | PreTip = | 1Image = No Image.jpg | 1Enemies = | 1Tips = | 1Boss = | 1HP = | 1AttackPattern = | 2Image = No Image.jpg | 2Enemies = | 2Tips = | 2Boss = | 2HP = | 2AttackPattern = | 3Image = No Image.jpg | 3Enemies = | 3Tips = | 3Boss = | 3HP = | 3AttackPattern = | 4Image = No Image.jpg | 4Enemies = | 4Tips = | 4Boss = | 4HP = | 4AttackPattern = | 5Image = No Image.jpg | 5Enemies = | 5Tips = | 5Boss = | 5HP = | 5AttackPattern = } Stage 1: Gin and 5 Grunts Team that I use to clear this Cap: 5+ Luffy Fr Cap: DEX BB Subs: GPU, Doffy, Smoker (FN-Striker), Mihawk Pretty easy, on boss stage use GPU, Doffy then proceed to punch Gin, then punch the rest of grunts Stage 2: Chopper Cap: Ene, Fr Cap: Enel Subs: Marco (QCK), Alvida (QCK), Leo, Brook (QCK) I use Brook since he got full sockets, Leo for orb locker (can use Hina), Alvida (orb booster, can use Doffy), Marco (cause he have high attack and full socket) You may want to bring Chopper to near half health, Chopper attack for 7k for 2 turns, so if your Enel is max RCV CC then you should be fine. Near half health make sure have full orb board then lock it, burst using Enel, Alvida. Stage 3: Elizabeth. Cap/Fr Cap: Raid BB Subs: WB (health cut), DEX Mihawk (Health cut), Hack (Health cut), another strong STR unit. Elizabeth will despair your friend cap (99 turns), and lock his special for 3 turns. So you cannot use friend BB special. You can bring PSY Thatch, but not really needed. Start by using all your health cut, then BB special, Elizabeth will be on low HP and you should be able to clear him/her in 2-3 turns. Stage 4: Machvise My team (basically any good 2.5 PSY captain can work) Cap/Fr cap: DEX Mihawk Subs: GPU, Raid Momonga, PSY Brook (or any good PSY slasher, I pick him since he have full socket) Every 3 turn Machvise will paralyze 3 of your unit, from top right, middle left, bottom right. So avoid putting your PSY attacker on that section. He also will put 5 turn anti delay. He hit for 15k for 3 turns. So you do your best damage (use both Mihawk special)for the first 3 turn and farm some orb. Tank the 1st 15k, then wait for the next 2 turn, then use GPU, now you have 4 turn to kill him and he won't paralyze you when he delayed. So when your paralyze gone, burst then punch him. Stage 5: Brownbeard. Team that I use. Cap: Shiki Fr cap: Issho Subs: GPU, Doffy (DEX), Caesar, Diamante, Marco (healer) round 4, you use Diamante to delay him, Use Issho special and try to kill him as fast as you can while taking less damage. This time he paralyze just for 1 turn. Round 5: Brownbeard will attack for 11K for every turn, he will change his attack pattern to 7k every 2 turn when he hit 50% HP. So we need to bring his HP to 50% fast. He put def up and resilience for 9 turns So burst using Doffy and Shiki special, and you can use Marco to heal back when necessary. You can have more burst turn if you time your Marco and Caesar special also. He didn't do anything bad below 20% and when he get to 1 HP (if the resilience still there), then use TS to punch him. ---- I could clear him with an easy but RR heavy team: 2x TS Luffy + Legend Sabo + Senor Pink + Intvankov + Aokiji with TS ship. Stall as needed for specials (only Intvankov must be at CD around 3 end of stage 3). Tanks between 2-3 hits attacking normally (easy with Intvankov). Use the last 3 turns to farm PSY/QCK/DEX orbs on your units. Then, activate both TS Luffy, aokiji and clear. Stage 5: Use Legend Sabo, senor pink and let Brownbeard with1 HP. Then, use TS and it's done. In this team, Legend sabo can easily be replaced by Colo Apoo (the battle with Machvise is easy) and senor pink with some orb booster like STR Jabra. Team Builder Helper Category:Coliseums